Germany's Goodbye
by Anime-Books Lover
Summary: What is Germany thinking after he saves Italy from dieing? WARNING: Character Death, some magic (just for fun), human names used. (Made it so Germany has a human body, but still disappears like a regular nation) REVIEW! Updating every Friday
1. Goodbye Italy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

""= Speaking

''=Thinking

* * *

Italy was walking down the street one day. He had just gone grocery shopping and was heading home. He hadn't talked to Germany in a long time because of something that happened between them. He stopped at stop light and waited for the light to turn green to cross the street. When it finally did he crossed, but there was a driver not watching where he was going and about to crash into italy until-

"ITALY!" Germany yelled as he pushed Italy out of the cars way. Italy sat up dazed.

'What happened?' He looked at where the car almost crashed into him and saw Germany, bruised and bloody. He ran up to him panicked.

"DOITSU!" He tried to wake him up, but Germany wouldn't wake up.

"Come on Luddy. Don't do this to me." He cried. The paramedics came and took him away.

-At the Hospital-

Germany was taken in to the emergency room to get checked out. It had been 5 hours since he was token in. Italy had called Prussia, Romano, and Spain. He told them all about what happened. Prussia took the news the hardest for Germany was his brother. When the doctor came out he said that Germany wanted to see Feliciano, Italy went in.

-In the room-

Italy had gone in and what he saw devastated him. Germany had tubes all around him giving him oxygen, checking his heart, etc. It broke Italy's heart to see the once strong nation in a weak state.

"Italy?" Germany asked weakly.

"I'm here, Luddy." Italy stated as he went over to Germany's side and took his hand. Germany looked over to Italy and gave a weak smile.

"I'm glad you're ok." Italy had tears forming in his eyes and gently gripped his hand.

"Why did you save? You shouldn't have done that." Italy stated crying.

"I couldn't let my liebe die now can I?"

"Even after all I've done to you?"

" I have done worst to you. I saved you because Ich Liebe Dich, Feliciano."

"Te amo Ludwig." Italy gave Germany a kiss.

"Thank you Italy. Even if its a lie." Italy was dumbfounded. 'He thinks I'm lying!?" Before Italy can answer Germany continued.

"It would be better if I die. You can finally forget about this mean man hurting you. You can move on and love someone better, worthier of you. You could be happy. All you have to do is forget." Germany say all of this, unwavering with a genuine smile.

Italy tightened his hold on Germany's hand. "I can't just forget Ludwig. I love you. How am I supposed to forget the love of my life. How!?" Italy was hysterical at this point. 'How can he just say to forget about him!?'

Germany put his hand up to Italy's forehead. "I'll help you." A green light came from his palm and Italy started getting sleepy. "When you awake, you'll forget everything about me. All memories of me will seem like a dream. This is for the best my liebe."

' .No. I don't want to forget. Please Ludwig stop!'

"Ich liege rich, my one and only love." Germany whispered softly to Italy. Italy fell asleep and Germany stroked his head. 'This is for the best. You'll be happier.' Germany smiled sadly.

* * *

Hey! Hope you enjoyed! Its a bit crappy b/c I wrote this at midnight and I was really tired. Leave a review on what you think. Thanks!

-The Nerd


	2. Goodbye Mein Awesome Brother

Hey you guys! Thank you all for the awesome reviews. I appreciate it. NOW ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^^

Warning: OOC Germany

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

After Italy fell asleep, Germany called a doctor to move Italy to another room and asked him to bring in Prussia. Prussia came in a few minutes after the doctor left and went hug Germany.

"Thank god you're ok. I thought something worst happened." Prussia said hugging Germany tightly, but not tight enough to hurt him.

"I'm fine Bruder, but I need to talk to you." Germany said. Prussia sat down and looked at Germany.

"Vat is it?" Prussia was a bit scared. He hoped it wasn't something to serious. Germany looked at him and blunt;y stated "I'm disappearing." Prussia didn't know what to say. He was speechless. "Vat?"

"I'm disappearing East."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel my strength leaving me by the second. I feel like my soul is barely hanging on to this body. But," Germany looked out the window "I'm not scared. Me being alive was a mistake anyway. I was never meant to exist. My creation was a mistake God made and now he's correcting it."

"How could you say that!?" Prussia was angry that his brother would think such things. "You think you can leave behind the people that love you!? What about you and Italy!?"

"Me being with Italy was a once upon a dream, and like all dreams it had to come to an end. The day Italy didn't want to see me anymore was the day the dream ended and I woke up." He looked at Prussia. "No one wants me here Prussia. I caused a lot of trouble just for being ALIVE. It would be better for the world if I was dead. The only nations that actually liked me were you and Italy and Italy doesn't even remember me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I erased his memory so he could live happier. I didn't want him to remember the miserable times he had with me so I made him forget."

"West." Prussia whispered.

"This is for the best Prussia. Everyone will be happier with me out of the picture. Please, never try to make Italy remember who I am. If he wants to remember he will, but if he doesn't then don't force him." During his talking, Germany started to disappear. He took out a letter and handed it to Prussia. "When and only when he remembers on his own account, give that to him. It tells him what happened and much more." His lower half and stomach were gone, arms starting to disappear. He smiled. "This life was a wonderful dream, but now its time to end the dream and leave the characters happy." Chest gone. "Thank you Prussia. You were the awesomest brother I ever had." Before his head finally disappeared one single sole tear fell before disappearing and erasing physical proof that Ludwig Beilschmidt, personification of Germany, had ever existed.

* * *

To tell the truth, my heart was breaking when I was writing this chapter. :'(

Don't know if I should continue with this or just make it a two-shot. What do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews, thanks~ ^^

Sorry for any of my grammar mistakes. I REALLY suck at spelling :P

-The Nerd


	3. Germany's Last Wish

Hey guys~! I've decided to continue this story. So hope you guys enjoy chapter 3 of Germany's Goodbye~ ^^

Warning: OOC Prussia

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HETALIA!

* * *

After Germany disappeared Prussia stayed in the room for a little while longer dreading when he would have to go out and explain to everyone that Germany was gone. After a few minutes he finally got up and left the room. Prussia stood outside and saw every nation of the world sitting and waiting for news about Germany. With head down he entered. All the nations turned to the door when they heard it open and saw Prussia. They all stood dreading what was going to come out of Prussia's mouth for the albino looked to down for it to be good. Minutes past with no one saying a word and just watching Prussia. Finally, the silence was broken by Hungary.

"Prussia? How's Germany? Is he ok?" Prussia tightened his fists until they went white and tightened his jaw trying to keep himself for breaking down. When he spoke it was broken, forced, and almost like a whisper.

"West is…" He started shaking. "West is gone." Tears started to flow out of his eyes. Everyone stood in silence for the shock of Germany's disappearance. America asked the question they all wanted to know:

"How? He's a country. How did he die from a little crash?"

"You bloody git. You need to remember that we have bodies of humans. The only thing that keeps us in these bodies is the magic that had been placed on us when we were born. But I am curious how he died if the magic is very powerful and ancient. A little crash shouldn't have killed him."

"Yea, a that crash wouldn't have killed him, but… he didn't want to live anymore so the magic weakened and the body couldn't take the damage done and it dissolved."

"You mean-"

"There is no proof that he ever existed except pictures and memories." Many gasped and most everyone cried for the lost of Ludwig.

"Why… Why didn't Germany want to live anymore?" Hungary questioned through her sobs.

"Because…Because he said that he felt that everyone hated… him except for me and Italy and after Italy… Italy stopped talking to him he felt that he shouldn't be… be alive because all he did was cause trouble." Prussia spoke through broken sobs.

"Speaking of Italy, where is he?" Romano asked concerned.

"He was taken to another room."

"Ita-chan must be so depressed." Hungary said.

"No. He isn't." Prussia answered.

"How could he not be depressed him and potato-bastard were very close."

"Because West…Because West... Erased his memories." Everyone in the room gasped.

"What?"

"His last wish was for Italy to never remember him and to have no one mention him around Italy." Prussia looked at them with tears flowing like a river down his eyes and desperation. "Please. I'm begging everyone, please grant West his last dying wish and don't mention West in front of Italy ever. West told me that if Italy wants to remember him, then he'll do it on his own accord not because we were trying to make him. So please, keep West a secret." He went down to his knees, looked to the floor, and with a broken, desperate whisper and sob said "Please."

The nations were shocked that Prussia was begging. Finally the nations looked at each other and nodded. Hungary went to Prussia and put her hand on his shoulder making him look up to him. She smiled slightly.

"We'll keep Germany's existence and death a secret from Ita-chan. For Germany." Prussia looked at the other nations and they all nodded and smiled. He put his head down.

"Danke everyone. Danke." Prussia wiped his tears and got up with Hungary's help.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Do you guys think I should make a sequel after I finish this story? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks!

-The Nerd


	4. Prussia Takes Over

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

After everyone had calmed down from the shock of Germany's death and wish America asked:

"Wait now that Germany's gone whose going to take his place?" Murmurs and whispers filled the room as the nations talked about the problem.

"I will." Everyone turned to who answered and were shocked that it was Prussia.

"But you've never ruled a country before, so how can you do it?" Hungary asked.

"Who says I've never ruled a country before?"

"Well, when…You-know-who was alive he ruled the country. After he disappeared, Germany came in and took over. You've always ruled a small nation, not a whole country."

"Who do you think taught West how to rule a country when he was old enough and took care of Germany when you-know-who died? I've always ruled a small nation because I was forced. When Germany became old enough he told me that he wanted to rule Germany. I tried to talk him out of it but he was too persistent so I let him."

"He always was stubborn."

"Yup, thats West for ya." Prussia smiled slightly.

"Do you know what to do at meetings, then?"

"Of course! I did sit in, in some meetings remember?" Hungary looked at Prussia with some uncertainty. Then she looked at the nations.

"What do you guys think? Should Prussia rule all of Germany?"

"Well, he is Germany's brother and he knows Germany better than us, so I say let him." America answered.

"I agree with ," Japan said. The other nations nodded their heads in agreement. Hungary turned to Prussia and sighed.

"Looks like Germany's yours now Prussia." She smiled. "Good luck. Make Germany proud."

Prussia smiled. "Of course! Kesesesese."

* * *

Sorry it took me a day longer. I just wanted to check with some friends of mine to see if it was good enough. Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^

-The Nerd


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey Guys! I just wanted to tell you guys that I will NOT be updating this week because I will be going to an Anime Convention called Anime Conji here in San Diego. I will update next Friday with 2 chapters because of my selfishness. I hope you guys have an awesome week and I'll see you guys next Friday. Again sorry for my selfishness. Ciao~! ^^

-The Nerd


End file.
